A Familiar Gesture
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: The four times they used each other's shoulders and the one time it led to something more.


**A/N: I don't own "My Little Monster." I just stumbled into this fandom a few years too late, but guess who my favorite characters are? Anyway, here's a short story inspired by watching the anime… And I will be reading the manga once I find the time.**

* * *

_**I'm outside**_ was the text Sasayan sent Natsume, who ran out of her dorm faster than she should have.

The two had arranged a movie night at least once a month as a way of keeping in touch during college. Though they often met enough times during the school year - study sessions, lunch and dinner get togethers, randomly appearing at each other's doors to vent about their week, etc.

They walked back to her single dorm room and some of Natsume's dorm mates waved at the pair. Her dorm mates had gotten used to seeing Sasayan walking around the building as if he lived there himself. Natsume would get the same reaction from his neighbors.

They got inside where the popcorn was waiting and started playing the movie on her laptop. Space was limited so the two of them sat side by side on her bed with the popcorn resting on Sasayan's lap. As the movie progressed, Natsume found herself resting her head on Sasayan's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No," was her only reply.

He didn't ask any more questions and tried to focus on the movie.

* * *

Sasayan looked at her with an almost blank stare. Natsume looked back at him with a pleading look on her face.

"Please?" she asked again.

"Why did you even agree to this date night?" he countered with a question, "And why can't you ask a classmate or someone else?"

"It wasn't supposed to be a date night!" she almost yelled, "Some of the girls wanted to go out, maybe dancing or karaoke, and the next thing I know, their boyfriends invited themselves!"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. Natsume felt relief wash all over her as Sasayan agreed to come along. She took a step forward and rested her head between his shoulder and chest, burying herself in it.

"I don't want to go alone," she mumbled, "And I only feel comfortable with you."

Her confession brought up old feelings - on his part - and new revelations - on her part.

* * *

"Natsume, you made it!" Haruka, one of Natsume's dorm mates, walked up to them, "It's nice to see you again, Sasayan."

"You too," Sasayan gave him his trademark grin, "Hi Ryo."

"We're still good for next week? Video games?" Ryo asked and he nodded. The two of them hit it off since the first "date night" that Natsume dragged Sasayan to, and the boys often invited him to other events.

Natsume watched their interaction with a very small smile of adoration while Haruka watched her with a knowing smile of her own. The others started to arrive and they all made their way into the restaurant/karaoke bar.

It didn't take them long to order their food and drinks. Sasayan and Natsume had two drinks each and participated in the group songs. The two of them kept moving closer to each other as the night went on. He leaned his head to her shoulder at some point, asking if she was ok and she responded with positivity.

"Let me take a picture of everyone!" Haruka announced, "I need to add this to my scrapbook!"

She was met with a mix of cheers and groans but everyone participated. Haruka made her way to the table, snapping pictures of the couples. Sasayan and Natsume were laughing along with another couple when Haruka finally reached them. The four posed for the camera, a bit red in the face - due to the drinks - with Natsume holding on to Sasayan's arm and leaning against his shoulder.

* * *

"It's ok, Sasayan," Natsume comforted him as his forehead rested on her shoulder, "I'm sure another internship will come along."

"You're right," he sighed, "I'm just tired. School is getting harder."

She agreed, "I know what you mean," she continued, "I can't believe we're getting closer to graduating from college. Didn't we just graduate high school?"

Sasayan laughed, "It feels like we did."

"I'm glad we've stayed -," she paused, "I'm glad you've stayed by my side."

"Of course," he said, "I'm glad you're by my side, too."

He lifted his head and was about to say 'thanks' but stopped when he saw Natsume's expression. She seemed to be lost in thought while her gaze alternated between his eyes and his mouth. Before Sasayan could question her, she tilted her head and pressed her lips against his. They stood frozen in their spots with their arms awkwardly at their sides. She pulled away slowly, though her lips lingered close to his.

"A-Asako," Sasayan whispered in surprise.

Hearing him say her first name stirred something within her and Natsume leaned in, kissing him again.

* * *

"Souhei," Natsume called out to him, "Will you read this to me?"

He continued typing on his laptop, "Why? Did you forget how to read?"

"Tch," she said, "Don't be mean to your girlfriend."

Sasayan couldn't help but smile at that last word. He saved his homework assignment onto his desktop, which was finished anyway, and walked over to her. She was seated on the floor, near the bed, with the book covering her face. He sat down behind her, using the side of the bed as back support. He wrapped his arms around her and took the book.

"Asako," he questioned, "You're reading a book about blogging?"

"I'm trying to get more followers," she explained, "I'm thinking of expanding beyond a fashion blog. Maybe makeup too."

He made a face, "Do I have to read this out loud?"

She laughed, "No. I just like having you close."

The answer seemed to satisfy Sasayan as he gave Natsume a kiss on the cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and moved in closer.


End file.
